Don't Say Goodbye!
by el Cierto
Summary: semi-CANON. OOC. GJ. Just a very short ONE-SHOT with Gaara Ino pairing. Rated safe for all ages..:D


**TITLE : DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

**MAIN CHARA : Yamanaka Ino & Sabaku no Gaara**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belong to you know who a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**GENRE : Roman ****Picisan**

**CATEGORY : (Maybe) CANON **

**RATE : K+ / G**

ENJOY

…

_Lihat tamanku penuh dengan bunga_

_Berwarna warni semuanya ada_

_Setiap hari kusiram semua_

_Mawar tulip orchid semuanya indah_

…

Dengan riang dan seenaknya Ino mengganti lirik lagu anak-anak Lihat Kebunku itu dengan liriknya sendiri sementara tangannya menggerakkan penyiram bunga menyirami bunga-bunga cantik di hadapannya.

Ino memang seorang kunoichi. Tapi kalau tidak sedang menjalankan misi maka dia akan menjadi gadis biasa penjaga toko bunga milik keluarganya. Yamanaka Florist. Satu-satunya toko bunga di Konoha yang lengkap sekali koleksi bunganya. Toko bunga Yamanaka ini menjual bunga-bunga baik dalam pot maupun dalam bentuk rangkaian atau buket.

Dan pagi ini Ino kembali menjalankan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya itu. Dengan sumringah dan dendang kecil dia menyirami setiap bunga-bunga yang lagi bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Sampai kemudian bergemerincinglah lonceng di pintu masuk dan Ino pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Senyum cantik segera terkembang di bibir tipisnya begitu mendapati siapa sosok yang datang itu. Satu sosok istimewa. Setidaknya begitu bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Kazekage-sama!" Ino segera meletakkan alat penyiram bunganya dan tergopoh menghampiri sang Kazekage muda yang menghadiahinya dengan seulas senyum samar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Ino dengan sangat ramah seperti biasa jika ia menyapa cowok-cowok keren.

"Aa, aku ingin membeli bunga. Tapi aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang harus kubeli."

Ino tersenyum. "Oh itu sih masalah kecil. Serahkan padaku. Memangnya, Kazekage-sama mau memberikan bunga untuk siapa? Untuk seorang gadiskah?"

Kazekage muda itu mengangguk sedikit dan sekilas wajahnya merona meski nyaris tak kentara. Namun tetap saja _aquamarine_ jeli Ino bisa menangkapnya. Ia jadi ingin mencubiti pipi Gaara itu. Gemas. Tapi tentu saja ia ingat itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Setidaknya jika dia masih ingin melihat terbitnya mentari esok hari, dia dilarang melakukan hal itu.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu memberikan bunga, Kazekage? Karena jenis bunga yang akan diberikan bergantung pada tujuan atau alasanmu memberikan bunga itu," ujar Ino.

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku… tidak tahu pasti alasanku. Hanya saja karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Konoha, aku ingin memberikan bunga agar dia tahu bahwa… aku tidak akan melupakannya."

Ino tertegun sejenak mendapati perkataan Gaara yang lumayan panjang itu. Dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

"Yamanaka-san? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ino tersentak sedikit oleh pertanyaan Gaara.

"Oh? Yah.. tentu. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn…"

"Oke, kalau begitu sebentar aku akan mengambil bunga yang sesuai untukmu, Kazekage-sama.." Dan dengan begitu Ino pun segera menyingkir dari hadapan Gaara menuju barisan-barisan bunga di belakang dekat rak untuk mengambilkan bunga yang cocok.

Dan tak lama kemudian Ino telah kembali dengan beberapa bunga dengan warna berbeda di tangannya. Dengan cekatan gadis itu menyusun bunga-bunga itu menjadi sebuah buket kecil yang cantik dan menawan. Ino tak cukup menyadari kalau sepasang mata _turquoise_ Gaara memperhatikannya selama dia menyusun buket bunga itu.

"Nah, selesai! Ini dia, Kazekage-sama. Bunga _carnation_ dan mawar warna _pink _melambangkan aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Ditambah dengan tulip dan mawar warna _peach_ berarti apresiasi. Dia pasti akan menyukainya." Ino menyerahkan buket tersebut pada Gaara.

Setelah membayar bunga itu, Gaara pun beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan berkata.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan Kazekage-sama lagi jika kita bertemu lagi lain waktu, Yamanaka-san!"

"Eh? Oh.. yah baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Ino saja. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, baiklah, Ino.." ucap Gaara lalu keluar dari toko bunga itu diiringi tatapan Ino yang agak heran.

"_Kenapa kau suka bunga?" _ Tiba-tiba Ino teringat pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan Gaara ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu Ino sedang dalam misi ke Suna. Sebenarnya bukan misi juga, karena saat itu ia hanya membantu dekorasi ruangan yang akan digunakan untk pesta pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru. Tidak bisa dikatakan misi bukan?

Saat itu Ino ingat, ia hanya tersenyum dan dengan percaya diri berkata, _"Karena bunga itu seperti diriku ini. Cantik dan disukai banyak orang. Hehehe…"_

Ino tersenyum sendiri mengingat jawabannya kala itu. Sebuah jawaban yang narsis. Tapi saat itu pulalah ia bisa melihat Gaara tertawa. Dan ia berani bersumpah, Gaara tampak mempesona sekali saat tertawa. Seperti ada aura terang memancar dari tubuhnya yang biasanya memancarkan aura tegang.

"Hayooo, ada apa kau _piggy_? Senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Hati-hati loh!" tahu-tahu Sakura sudah muncul dan mengagetkan Ino yang sedang asyik bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa lalunya.

"Ah, kau _forehead_! Tumben kau kemari jam segini. Ada apa?"

"Yah! Salahkan orang itu! Dia yang seenaknya menyuruhku mengantarkan ini padamu!" kata Sakura seraya menyodorkan buket bunga yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Ino. Hei. Tentu saja, itu adalah buket bunga hasil karyanya tadi. Buket bunga yang dibeli Gaara. Tapi kenapa…

Ino sontak menutup mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga. Ia menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sakura, ini… apa ini bunga ini dari Gaara?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dia baru saja berangkat dan dia menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan padamu."

"_Kamisama_…" Ino memekik lalu ia segera menoleh pada sahabat _pink_-nya, "Sakura, apa menurutmu Gaara sudah jauh dari gerbang desa?"

"Aku rasa belum, kena-.."

"Kalau begitu, aku titip tokoku sebentar ya? Oke Sakura? Aku pergi dulu." Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lanjut persetujuan dari Sakura, Ino langsung melesat keluar begitu saja dengan cakra penuh di kedua kakinya sehingga Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar kau ini Ino-_pig_!" Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum juga mendapati tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu, Ino yang sudah sampai di gerbang desa tampak sedikit ngos-ngosan. Namun engah napasnya segera terhenti berganti dengan keterpanaan karena tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat sosok Kazekage muda tampak berbicara dengan Naruto Rokudaime Hokage.

Senyum pun terkembang di bibir Ino. Dengan tenang dia berjalan ke arah dua orang itu. Naruto yang pertama kali melihat kehadirannya melemparkan cengiran khasnya sementara Gaara yang kemudian baru menyadarinya kehadirannya tampak datar saja meski Ino bisa melihat pipi Kazekage muda itu sedikit merona.

Naruto yang mengerti suasana pun segera menyingkir dari tempat itu setelah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara yang membuat pemuda itu sempat cengok meski hanya sekilas. Membuat Ino jadi penasaran juga.

Beberapa saat lamanya kedua orang muda itu hanya saling diam. Membiarkan angin sejuk musim semi Konoha memainkan ujung-ujung rambut dan membelai wajah mereka.

Untungnya Ino tidak cukup betah berdiam diri sehingga dialah yang akhirnya menjadi pemecah keheningan itu.

"Umm, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk bunga itu," ucap Ino.

Gaara menatap Ino sejenak. Sekilas Ino seperti melihat kekecewaan berkelebat di sorot mata berwarna _turquoise_ itu. "Oh, begitu.." ucap Gaara lebih seperti menggumam.

"Aku juga ingin bilang kalau aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Gaara," tambah Ino agak cepat yang sukses membuat Gaara kembali menatapnya dengan lekat.

Ditatap lekat seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Ino salah tingkah juga. Alhasil gadis itu hanya nyengir saja sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Kebiasaannya kalau lagi salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih, Ino..." ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Ino sedikit terpana karena ternyata Gaara tampak begitu mempesona dengan senyumnya itu.

Ino mengangguk. "Hmm, kalau begitu, selamat jalan kuucapkan padamu, Gaara. Semoga selamat sampai Suna dan juga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

Gaara mengangguk. "Hn.. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino." Dan Gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian dia telah melesat pergi.

**:D:D:D**

**OWARI**

A/N: sebuah cerita sangat pendek yang aneh. Apapun author terima, sambal, cuka apalagi gula-gula.. hehehehe...:D

Read and Review please ^_^. Arigatou na minna-san


End file.
